


Not That Kind of Confession

by raendown



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: For the tumblr prompt "mission confession"





	Not That Kind of Confession

A cool wind was coming off of the lake they had camped beside, easing the heat of a long day running through the summer sun. Crickets graced them with a symphony only the likes of nature could create. The orange of sunset still shimmered on the horizon, rapidly sinking out of sight while the moon rose to her nightly duty. Kakashi shifted on his seat, a fallen log dragged closer to the hallowed pit in which they had built their fire. Tenzou glanced at him from the water’s edge where he was almost finished washing the dishes from the dinner they had eaten. 

“Kakashi, are you okay?” he asked. “You haven’t been able to sit still since we stopped.”

Kakashi rubbed at the base of his neck and affected as innocent a look as he could. “Maa, I’m fine Tenzou.” This earned him a skeptical look while the other man stood up and returned to his side to put the clean dishes away in one of the packs. 

“You keep fidgeting. You only fidget when something is bothering you.” He sat down beside Kakashi and leaned in to bump their shoulders together. “So what’s up?” 

Kakashi ducked his head and fiddled his hands together between his knees, wishing he had put his mask back on after dinner. Truth be told he’d been on edge since they left the village three days ago. He was only surprised it had taken this long for his partner to notice. Tenzou was usually the first one to spot when something was off about him. He’d been hiding it well, though, staying busy with camp chores and foraging for food at night while insisting that they both stay focused on the mission during the day. 

“Kakashi?”

He turned his head away a little more. “I said I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not,” Tenzou corrected him, concern obvious in his voice. “Please don’t shut me out like this.” Kakashi winced. Now he felt guilty. 

“Sorry it’s just that it’s not really important. It isn’t pertinent to the mission.” He knew it was a long shot to hope that such a weak argument would throw Tenzou off the scent, especially considering that it was, in fact, currently impeding with his ability to concentrate on what they had been sent out to do. As he had thought, the younger man gave him an ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look that made him sigh. “Okay that was stupid. Do we have to talk about it though? It’s…embarrassing.” 

“It’s bothering you on a mission, Kakashi. Nothing bothers you on a mission.”

“It’s _because_ of the mission,” he muttered under his breath. Not quiet enough, however, to avoid being heard. 

Tenzou’s hand wound around his shoulders to pull them close together as the younger man asked, “It’s the mission that’s bothering you? We’re just tracking down one civilian bandit. You know the Godaime likes to keep her jōnin occupied in the slow months. I doubt she has any ulterior motive other than to keep us from getting bored and causing trouble around the village.”

“It isn’t the mission that’s bothering me,” Kakashi said as he shook his head. “It’s _being on the mission_ that’s bothering me. I mean, being on the mission _with you_.” He didn’t realize how that sounded until Tenzou’s arm dropped from where it had only just settled against him.

“Oh. I see.”

He immediately tried to back track. “No, that’s not what I meant! Not like that! I love spending time with you, you know that!” 

“Do you not trust me to watch your back anymore?” Tenzou’s voice wavered a little. “I know we haven’t worked just the two of us in a long time but–”

“That’s not it!” Kakashi dropped his face in to his hands. “It’s _embarrassing_.” 

“What about me being here bothers you Kakashi?”

He groaned through his fingers. He’d known this was going to come up the very moment Lady Tsunade had assigned this mission to the two of them. She had given him a smirk that said she knew very well that they had finally started dating a few months ago, surprising absolutely no one, and obviously she did not care if they took a little extra time to take care of some _personal business_. Which brought him to where he was now, moments away from humiliating himself because he couldn’t stand to see his boyfriend looking wounded at the thought that he didn’t want him here. 

“It’s…” he lifted his head and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re dating now. And it makes things different. You saw the way Tsunade looked at us before we left, right?” 

“Oh yes,” Tenzou’s face changed to a leer. “I got the impression she didn’t expect us back in record time.” Kakashi blushed and looked downwards. 

“Yeah I got the same impression. And _that’s_ what’s bothering me. I keep thinking about it. About…something in particular. I can’t get it out of my head because you’re here and let’s just say that it’s a very distracting thought.”

“Call me crazy for suggesting such a thing, but you could share the thought?” His boyfriend grinned. “I never thought I would see the day when anything embarrassed you. Especially something bedroom related. You’re the one who is always making crazy suggestions.”

“Which _you_ always balk at but then end up enjoying,” Kakashi felt compelled to point out. “I don’t know why you keep fighting me on it.”

Tenzou chuckled self-consciously then gave Kakashi a pointed look. “Don’t try to turn the subject on to me. We’re talking about you. Stop beating around the bush and tell me what’s got your panties in such a twist.”

“I think you, of all people, should know that I do not wear _panties_.” Kakashi playfully stuck his nose in the air. 

“You did on my birthday,” Tenzou riposted. Kakashi broke character with a laugh. 

“Touché.”

“ _Kakashi_.” Tenzou growled his name with a note of warning that said he realized Kakashi was still trying to divert the conversation from its original point. With a sigh he gave in.

He fidgeted on his seat, squirming a scant few inches away as he spoke. “You know how…you know I um…god this is embarrassing.” He looked up at the sky and focused on the first star coming out while his words came out in a rush. “You know how I always top?”

“Uh….yes?” Tenzou sounded stunned. He obviously hadn’t expected that. 

“Well…I kind of have this…fantasy. I don’t bottom often. Almost never. I get too tense because of how vulnerable it leaves me. But I’ve always wanted to…uhm…” He could feel his face going red, the heat of it spreading down his neck and chest. “I’ve always wanted you to…top…while we were on a mission? I don’t know why. Maybe it’s the idea of doing something like that while we’re supposed to be on duty, it feels like we’re breaking some kind of rule. It’s, ah, the only time I think about bottoming.” Silence greeted him when he finally stopped mumbling and he looked back down to his lap, picking lint off of his pants and keeping his eyes on that instead. 

After what seemed like forever he felt the other man shifting next to him, closing the distance he had put between them and pressing their sides together once more. 

“You’re really that embarrassed by this?” He nodded. “You can dress up in a corset and heels and strut like you’re on a catwalk but _this_ is what embarrasses you?” 

“Oh shut up!” He snapped, leaning away. “It just feels out of character, okay? It’s literally the _only_ time I have ever fantasized about bottoming and _only_ with you. Just… _shut up_!” He crossed his arms and held them tight to his chest protectively, feeling very defensive. This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to bring it up. He had no idea why he found this particular fantasy so embarrassing. It was so tame compared to the things he usually suggested they try. Yet the idea of it felt so much more intimate and intimacy had never been very easy for him. Tenzou mattered to him, very much so, and he was constantly worried that he wasn’t being open enough, obvious enough with his affections. His lover deserved the best of everything and he worried he wasn’t the right person to give him that. 

An arm wound around his shoulder and he huffed, trying to shrug it off. He didn’t want to be comforted by someone who was going to laugh at him. Tenzou didn’t let him get away, however. Both arms came around him and Tenzou tucked his head in to Kakashi’s neck for a sideways hug that, admittedly, melted some of his ire. Tenzou could be really cute when he wanted to. 

“I didn’t mean to sound like I was making fun of you, I was just surprised that’s all,” he murmured in to Kakashi’s shoulder. “So. Only me, huh?” 

“Well, I trust you.” Kakashi could feel his blush ratchet up a notch. Tenzou’s breath whispered past the shell of his ear and brushed across his neck, making him shiver. Then he smiled when a cold nose nuzzled at his cheek. 

“Well don’t I feel special now!” Tenzou sounded teasing but Kakashi knew how much that would have touched the younger man. His partner had always been good at hiding the sentimental stuff behind a teasing tone just so Kakashi would be more comfortable. 

His thoughts on that derailed when one of the hands hugging him slid down his chest in a slightly suggestive manner, ending on his thigh and caressing inwards.

“Uh, Tenzou?” he asked cautiously. “Wha-ah!-what are you doing?”

He was not prepared for Tenzou’s voice to deepen as he replied, “I’m going to bend you over and make you _scream_. You want me to fuck you Kakashi? Because you have no idea how badly I want to be inside you.” He squeaked when the wandering hand shifted up to cup him. “Any objections?”

Kakashi shook his head frantically, feeling arousal pool in his belly like hot magma and slowly spread throughout the rest of his body. He may have deliberately avoided mentioning just how long he had been thinking about this for. He’d been fantasizing about this for months before they had even gotten together, waking up sticky from dreams about it yet unable to make himself bring it up. The fantasy of mission sex was common, almost overdone. Kakashi had gotten frisky while the watch wasn’t looking a few times himself. But he’d never let anyone take him out in the open where, theoretically, anyone could walk by. Before it had always been him in control. Now for the first time in their relationship he was giving that control up to his partner. 

It felt surprisingly freeing compared to the last time he had done this, tense and unsure, unsatisfied and on edge. 

Tenzou’s hand in his hair dragged him around for a dirty kiss, all searching tongues and nipping teeth, distracting him as both of them toppled off the log and landed with his back in the dirt, Yamato straddled over his hips. 

“Ten-Tenzou, ah, wait,” he stuttered out. Immediately his partner stopped and pulled away a little. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong just…don’t take your clothes off.” By this point he despaired of his blush ever going away. Tenzou raised a single eyebrow, a smirk slowly stretching across his lips. 

“You want me to fuck you with my clothes on?” the younger man asked. Kakashi nodded minutely. “Seems like you’ve been thinking about this a lot if you’ve even got preferences for how you want it.” He hesitated, then nodded again. 

Instead of pushing the issue, Tenzou obviously decided to stop wasting time on words. His hands reached for Kakashi’s vest and slid the zipper down, pushing the fabric open so he could lay a kiss against the older man’s sternum. Then his fingers slid under the fabric of his black shirt, tracing patterns over Kakashi’s chest and pausing every so often to pinch at his nipples. It was one of Kakashi’s favorite things, his favorite foreplay. Some might have thought it strange for him to prefer something so tame but it wasn’t about the act itself. It was having someone’s hands on him. It was having someone touch him, hold him. What he loved was the sensation of skin on skin and knowing that, even just in that moment, he was wanted. 

Tenzou always found a million ways to make Kakashi feel wanted. 

Tonight he used his mouth, laying kisses up Kakashi’s belly and pausing to scrape his teeth along each rib. Kakashi arched his back and wound fingers through Tenzou’s hair, knocking his faceguard off. It fell in to the dirt and lay forgotten as the quiet sound of his panting echoed in the empty night air. Kakashi’s clothes fell away from him one by one until he found himself somehow on his hands and knees with no memory of having moved to get there, bracing himself against the log with one arm while Tenzou opened him from behind with two fingers. 

“Shit!” he gasped. He’d forgotten that he enjoyed this, the stretch and burn of being penetrated. A groan escaped his lips as he rocked back in to those fingers and he felt Tenzou bend over him to capture the noise. 

“You like that, _Captain_?” his partner asked. Kakashi made a small noise and rocked back harder. “Ah, I thought you might like it if I called you that. You are, after all, the Captain of this mission. The big man in charge, hm?” Lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “Who’s in charge now?” 

Kakashi bit his lip and held in the whimper tickling the back of his throat. Waves of pleasure rippled throughout his entire body every time Tenzou brushed across his prostate, making him jerk and squirm. The hand not braced against the log curled underneath him, his fingers clawing in the dirt while his weight rested unsteadily on his palm. He was entirely naked except for the headband still drooping across his eye and the pants still caught around his ankles. The night air did its best to chill his skin while fire raged just under the surface. 

Tenzou’s free hand alternated between caressing his flanks and pulling his ass open wider, exposing him to the younger man’s eye. Every time he did Kakashi’s head dropped, blush rekindling and arousal spiking. He wanted to ask Tenzou to lick him but the words wouldn’t come. If they ever did this again – and he was sure Tenzou would insist they did this again – perhaps he would have the courage then. For now just the thought of it made him pant harder. 

When a third finger breached him Kakashi’s arm gave out from beneath his chest and he caught himself on his elbow, ass perched high in the air like a porn star pinup. His other arm fell from its spot braced against the log but he couldn’t do anything other than moan and ride the pleasure building inside him. Tenzou held him open again and he braced his forehead on his balled fists, unsure if he wanted to hold still for the other man to enjoy the view or continue rolling his hips to encourage the fingers inside him. When he realized he couldn’t seem to stop the motion of his hips he gave in to that and pressed them back hard, asking for more. Tenzou rewarded him by searching deeper and stroking his prostate again. 

Briefly, of course, because soon enough he removed his fingers entirely. Kakashi whipped his head around to protest but stopped when he saw Tenzou reached for his own fly. The words on the tip of his tongue stumbled out as mangled noises and he scrambled to turn around and kick his pants away from his feet. Tenzou titled his head.

“Kakashi?”

“L-like this. I want to face you.” Sage damn it, his blush had barely just started to recede and now it was back! Since when did he stutter? Tenzou blinked a couple of times before smiling warmly at him. 

“Good,” he said. “Maybe I’ll watch your face as you cum for me.” Kakashi closed his eyes and turned his face away, biting his lip again. 

He kept his eyes closed as his partner rustled around and then hands pressed him down in to the small nest of clothing that had appeared beneath him. Evidently Tenzou didn’t want him scraping his delicate skin on a rock or root. Kakashi honestly hadn’t thought about it, probably wouldn’t have noticed until everything was said and done. He shivered as Tenzou encouraged him to wrap his legs around the other man’s solid waist. He clenched his thighs, feeling the muscles between them shifting. Part of him was absolutely skipping for joy over this finally happening. Another part of him was tense with worry. He hadn’t done this in so long, what if it hurt? What if he ruined the mood?

He was startled from his worries by soft lips pressing demandingly against his own. He responded to the inquisitive tongue on instinct, engaging Tenzou in his favorite kind of battle. The scent of his partner mingled with the forest around them, filling his mind and making him hazy. He realized this was the intent when he felt Tenzou at his entrance, not pressing in yet but circling his hips to create a teasing pressure. He whined into his lover’s mouth and pressed backward.

He had to break the kiss and let his head fall back against the ground when that teasing pressure finally breached him. He hissed and tried to force his muscles to loosen. It would feel so good, he told himself, if only he could relax enough to let it happen. 

Warm breath tickled his ear as even warmer words of encouragement were whispered against his temple. Tenzou’s hands soothed down his sides and hips, gently stroking down and back up in a pattern that he was surprised to find was very comforting. It took a minute or two before the tension in him uncoiled enough that Tenzou could rock forward experimentally, forging deeper inch by small inch. Kakashi’s breath quickened and he opened his eyes, watching Tenzou’s nearly overwhelmed expression. Somehow that made it better, knowing he wasn’t the only one trying not to fly apart at the seams. It was that knowledge that allowed him to finally focus on how incredible it felt to be so full. It felt as good as he’d known it would. Better, almost, because it was Tenzou. 

Gentle thrusts lasted only as long as it took him to start undulating his body with the motion. Then his partner flashed him a wicked grin and drove in hard, dragging a shout out of him. Before he could even think of drawing a breath it happened again. And again and again. Kakashi gasped and grabbed on to Tenzou’s biceps, holding on for dear life. He felt the way they flexed and rolled under his fingers while Tenzou’s arms reached under him and lifted him slightly so he was almost riding the younger man while still laying on the ground. 

“Fuck,” Tenzou growled out, pulling Kakashi to him at the same time as he thrust forward. Kakashi’s eyes crossed when his prostate was finally hit again. 

“D-don’t stop,” he demanded mindlessly. He shouted again at another push-pull impact. 

“Making demands, _Captain_? I thought I was in charge right now.” With that, his partner deliberately slowed down. Kakashi tightened his hands and tried futilely to move his body in a way to get that feeling back. 

His looked up at the stars above them as he whispered, “God, please Tenzou, please!”

“Oh now he has manners.” One of the hands holding him up shifted just enough to pinch his ass, making him jerk in surprise. “What do you need, baby?” 

Well that was new. Tenzou had never called him by any pet names before. He would need to ask about that later – if he didn’t expire from amazing sex first. Apparently he found it really hot when Tenzou took charge. Who knew?

“Need you to move,” he managed to get out. “Please Tenzou. Feels so good. Please.” He barely held in a squeal when Tenzou shuffled to lean over him. It shifted the cock inside him until it was pressed directly on his prostate but not moving, creating an incredible pressure that made him jerk and spasm. 

“You think that feels good?” his partner asked. “That’s nothing. I think now’s the perfect time to get a little payback for my birthday.”

For a moment Kakashi thought he was referring to the panties. Tenzou had nearly bled out from the nose when he’d seen Kakashi in them and they’d been ruined when he came all over them, pulled aside as they were so Kakashi could fuck him while still wearing them. At this point, though, he thought it might be counterproductive to stop and think about lingerie. He squirmed when he was set down, shifting where they were connected again. Then Tenzou lifted his arms to make a hand sign and what little breath he had regained left him in a whoosh. He knew _exactly_ where this was going. Payback indeed. 

An exact replica of his partner grew rapidly from his back until it was fully formed and stepped away. It stood from a crouched position and stretched, giving Kakashi a wonderful view of how good his boyfriend looked in his uniform. Then it turned and walked around to kneel by his head, smirking down at him. He trembled in anticipation as the clone gently stroked his hair back from his face, fingertips trailing down his neck and lower, lower, until the clone was drawing patterns on his pelvis and dipping a tongue in to his belly button. 

When he instinctively tried to follow the tongue as it moved away he was stopped by Tenzou’s hands on his hips, slamming him back down on his lover’s cock and forcing a moan from his lips. The younger man immediately started up the same punishing rhythm from before. Kakashi’s eye rolled back, caught up in the sensations and barely paying attention as the clone laid a trail of kisses closer and closer to the site of their joining. It wasn’t until a hot mouth closed around his bobbing shaft that he cared to remember that this was payback. He let out another moan, this one louder yet muffled against the fabric of the clone’s clothing. He swore in to the vest above him, detaching one hand from its death grip on Tenzou’s arm to instead fist in the clone’s hair instead.

“Fuck – fuck – _fuck!_ ” 

Every time Tenzou pushed in to him it forced him up in to the mouth waiting eagerly just above his groin. And every time Tenzou pulled away it lowered his hips just enough to let a wet tongue circle around his sensitive cock head. Kakashi had never felt so overwhelmed before. He didn’t have the words – or the breath – to say anything, but the only thing he could possibly want would be for the clone to drop drawers so he could mimic its actions. To have sensory overload from all angles. He put this thought away too, for later examination. He was learning a few things about himself tonight.

“Shit that’s hot,” he heard Tenzou mutter absently. He couldn’t see past the clone but he couldn’t think enough to open his eyes anyway. He was panting and whining, giving off small uncontrollable noises with every thrust that were half swear words and half mindless vowels. 

The clone hummed around him and reached a hand down to cup and roll his sac, drawing a wave of shudders from him. Both of his hands tightened their grips as he felt the first contraction begin in his belly. His thighs quivered and he knew his partner could read the signs when the pace suddenly sped up even more.

“Come on, Kakashi, that’s it,” Tenzou said, sounding just as breathless as he was. 

Kakashi tried to respond but the clone rolled his sac in a firm grip again and no sound came out as he climbed higher, higher, higher, higher…

With one more particularly well aimed thrust, timed perfectly with a deep hum from the clone, Kakashi reached his peak and shattered with a strangled shout. He buried his face in the clone’s belly and _screamed_ as his orgasm washed over him, more intense than he could ever remember before. His muscles clamped down around the cock in his ass and he distantly registered Tenzou jerking to a stop, filling him at the same time he filled the clone’s mouth with seed. 

His chest was heaving when the clone sat up, swallowing his offering and licking its lips seductively. Kakashi managed to unclench both hands and make a wordless, desperate gesture that Tenzou seemed too blissed out to understand but his replica understood immediately. 

Tenzou could be heard choking on his own tongue as his clone undid its trousers and freed its obviously still hard erection only to have Kakashi greedily gulp him down, head tilted all the way backwards to take it in from above him. He brought as much skill to bear as he possibly could considering he was currently missing half his brain cells. His slurped and sucked, running his tongue sloppily up and down the hard length while one hand tugged at the base where he couldn’t reached and the other stretched above his own head, seeking out the clone’s perineum and rubbing firmly. The mirror image of his lover threw its head back and groaned its appreciation. 

It took less than a minute after all the excitement for the clone to spill down his throat, stroking his cheek and murmuring to him how good he was doing, how good it felt. Kakashi drank it down like the sweetest wine, greedily sucking still to milk the orgasm as long as he could. When it could take no more, the clone suddenly dispersed in a puff of smoke. Down between his legs Tenzou suddenly jerked as the clone’s memories hit him and Kakashi was only mildly surprised to feel him instantly stiffen and come a second time, filling him even more. He felt utterly spent but somehow still managed to raise his tired arms and catch Tenzou when the younger man fell forward to twitch against his chest.

“Holy shit,” Tenzou murmured quietly. 

“Uh-huh...”

They stayed like that until they could both breathe with passable regularity. Then Tenzou carefully pulled away, wincing when he saw Kakashi do the same and hurrying to help clean his lover up. Kakashi simply lay still and allowed the other man to wipe semen away from his reddened entrance. He barely responded when he was handed a bottle of water. Tenzou eventually lifted his head and helped him drink, smiling at the exhaustion in his expression. 

“That was…incredible,” Tenzou said tentatively. Kakashi found the energy to nod. 

“M’tired,” he mumbled. “R’you always this tired?” 

His partner chuckled. “Not always, but our sex isn’t always quite that intense.” 

Kakashi hummed and closed his eyes. His head was still in Tenzou’s lap and it was just comfy enough he thought he might fall asleep despite being naked in the middle of the forest without even a blanket. A gentle hand petted his hair.

“I wonder if I could talk you in to doing this again, sometime.”

Kakashi smiled and began to drift. 

“The other way around too. That definitely looked fun, I wouldn’t mind letting you do that for me.”

His eyes popped open and he fought back the reaching fingers of sleep. That was a conversation he was definitely willing to stay awake for.


End file.
